


Pigeon

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Berkserkr Rage, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Sibling Incest, Sparring, Thor is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Thor spots a falcon soaring high above the clouds, and he smiles because he knows that it is his brother, Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of it all, Thor will admit that he saw red.  And he may have acted… just a bit irrationally. And in this case,  _ just a bit _ actually means that Thor reacted with  _ catastrophic  _ and  _ destructive rage _ .  But when he saw his brother lying there, blood flowing from his chest, Mjolnir sang to him to seek his revenge in blood and pain and tears.

For this story’s sake, it might do to back up a little bit.

The day was bright and warm.  In the training pits, Thor and Fandral wrestled with the energy and passion of two young warriors, basically pent up and thirsty for a fight.  From the sideline Loki watches, his eyes gleaming as his gaze follows Thor’s every move. He catches his brother watching and he smiles, flipping Fandral onto his back when he charges at him, and pinning his friend in the dirt.

“Loki, did you see that?” Thor calls.  Loki nods, doing his best to not look impressed.  But Thor knows that his brother is enjoying the show, and he smiles and beckons Loki closer to the ring.  “Come spar with me, little brother!”

“You know how mother hates it when we fight,” Loki tuts.  The corner of his mouth lifts in a subtle smirk when Thor huffs, and comes closer to the edge of the pit.

“Come on now, just a show of sportsmanship between brothers.”

“Hmm,” Loki steps into the pit, landing lightly on his bare feet and kicking up dust as he darts past Thor.  When he turns around, his arms are stretched in front of him in his favorite  Lausatök pose, Thor thinks he looks like a viper poised to strike.  He assumes his own favorite fighting stance, and Loki chides, “You know this never ends well for any of us.”

“I like to think the opposite is true, brother mine,” he says, and he charges at Loki.  His brother dashes out of the way, light on his feet as ever In a flash he has landed himself on Thor’s back, taking him down to the floor for the first time.  They land in the dust and Thor rolls them, dislodging Loki and grabbing for his long legs. Loki cries out as Thor takes hold of his thighs and hefts him up, driving his own leg between Loki’s knees.  Loki scrambles to get his arms under him, but that only gives Thor the leverage that he needs, and in a moment he has Loki’s legs crossed over each other and his shoulder pinned in the dirt.

“Thor!” Loki complains, and they roll again, kicking up dust as they struggle against each other.  Loki finally manages to break free, dusting his leather tunic off and glaring at his brother. Thor laughs.

“What, Loki?  Don’t look so sour.  This is all lighthearted fun!”

Loki scoffs and runs forward, and he swiftly kicks Thor in the chest and takes him down.  They land with an unceremonious  _ thump in the dirt _ , and Loki straddles Thor torso with his muscular thighs.  He uses his Seidr to pin Thor’s arms to the floor by his wrists, smirking when his brother strains against his glam.  He complains with an angry roar, thrashing, but as soon as he moves his hips he sees the trick that Loki has played on him.  Any movement by him will cause his hips to thrust directly against… Loki’s ass. And Thor knows from experience that having an erection while pinned underneath his vengeful brother is not a good predicament to be in.   _ Especially _ when they are in the training fields, in the middle of the day, surrounded by dozens of fellow warriors.

“Loki,” he hisses, his voice dark and dangerous.  Loki smirks and grabs him by the wrist, bringing Thor’s own hand down against his cheek.

“Why are you hitting yourself, Thor?” He slaps him again.  “Why are you hitting yourself? Why?”

“Trickster, let me go!” Thor growls.  Loki grins, letting Thor’s hand drop back to his side, still immobilized by his Seidr.  He shifts his hips, ever so subtly, and Thor feels the hard line of Loki’s erection pressing against his stomach.  He swallows, feeling a batch of sweat break out on his brow.

“Oh, but brother,” he whispers, and he drags his sharp nails across Thor’s plated chest.  “I had you just where I wanted you.”

“Slapping myself?” Thor asks incredulously.  Loki levels him with a knowing smirk, and he shifts his hips again.  Thor strains against his brother’s magic, desperately. That is when Volstagg’s voice interrupts them from the sidelines.

“Hey, are you two gonna sit there and  _ talk _ all day?  I thought we were training.”

“Ah, yes,” Loki drawls in a bored tone, and he hops off of his brother’s belly gracefully, sauntering his way to the edge of the pit.  He dusts off his shoulder, and smiles back at Thor, who has finally been released from Loki’s binding magic and is just beginning to stand back up himself.  “I will let you men get back to your fighting. I have some... duties to attend to, elsewhere.”

“Have fun!” Fandral cries, bless his innocent soul.  Loki smirks and waves to him.

“Oh, I will,” he assures them.  Thor stumbles to the edge of the ring, staring at Loki’s retreating form with red cheeks and glazed eyes.  Volstagg pats him on the shoulder.

“You alright, Thor?  Did that brother of yours put a spell on you?” he laughs.  Thor can only shake his head in reply; to be quite honest, he isn’t exactly sure himself.

An hour or two passes by in the hot sun.  Thor quickly recovers from Loki’s seduction, but in the back of his mind he can’t help but imagine what Loki must be doing right now.  Is he in his chambers, touching himself? Fucking himself with his fingers, with his pleasure toys? And what was he  _ thinking  _ of?  Was he thinking of Thor?  Well, of course he was, that was a stupid question.  Of course he was thinking of Thor, there’s nobody else he could think of doing those things to him!  Kissing his perfect lips, ravishing his body, wringing his pleasure out of him thrust by thrust by  _ thrust _ …

“Thor, focus,” Hogun shouts, and pounds his head into the dirt.  Thor grunts and shoves him off, grabbing him by the arm and pinning him in the dirt.  They roll around some more until they are both rightfully exhausted, and call it a stalemate for the night.

Laying in the sun relaxing after his match, Thor smiles when he spots a familiar bird circling overhead.  The large, dark-feathered falcon swoops low, and Thor smiles and waves to his brother. The falcon screeches and flaps his wings, soaring higher.

Thor loves it when his brother takes his falcon form.  Loki has never been fond of hunting, but when he does accompany Thor it is often in his falcon form, and he flies ahead miles to scout the best hunting lookouts.  His brother is so beautiful when he flies, and Thor thinks that he could watch for hours as he soars above his head, graceful as ever. The magic cloak that he wears when he takes to the skies was a name day gift from Thor himself, one he acquired while on a visit to Vanaheim.

Thor blinks, and in that moment, there’s an ear piercing screech from the sky.  When he looks up again he sees his brother flailing in the air, wings flapping in a panic, and an arrow sticking from his side.  Thor hops up and runs, shouting, “Loki!” The falcon cries as it falls, and it lands in the grass a hundred feet away. Thor thinks he’s never run faster in his life.

The warriors and other Aesir in the field nearby crowd around, and when Thor comes upon his brother he’s transformed back into himself, the arrow protruding straight from his chest.  Blood soaks his tunic and bubbles from his mouth, and with his long, dainty fingers he grasps at the arrow. Thor stills him with a grasp on his wrist.

“Loki, don’t,” he gasps.  “Get the healers!” he screams.  One of the warriors runs towards the palace.  Loki wheezes, his face going pale, eyelids fluttering as he fights to remain conscious.

Thor,” he sighs.  Thor places his hands on Loki’s chest, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood.  “Thor, I can’t feel anything,” he says, tears brimming in his eyes. Thor roars with anger.

“No, Loki!” he yells, then turns to the other men around them.  “Who did this? Whose arrow is this?” he screams. He holds his hand out and calls Mjolnir to him, and when he stands, lightning rains down from the sky and connects to his seething body.  He’s practically glowing with raw, uncontained electricity and Seidr. “Who has killed my brother?” he roars.

“Your Highness,” one of the warriors falls forward on his knees, his face pale, eyes full of terror.  “I didn’t know. I thought it was a pigeon, I--”

Thor screams, eyes glowing with the power of his lightning, and he smashes Mjolnir against the chest of the Aesir kneeling before him.  The man screams and flies backwards, crippled by the blow of Mjolnir’s head. Thor stalks after him, already spinning his mallet as the healers begin to rush out into the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning rains down from the sky, channeling Thor’s power through Mjolnir and into his body.  He rises up, hammer poised to smash, and when the mallet collides with the warrior whose weapon has wounded Loki, he goes sailing halfway across the field.  Thor flies to him, eyes aglow with electricity and rage, and he pounds on him ruthlessly, mercilessly, carelessly.

“Thor!” Sif shouts, attempting to bring him back.  Rain has begun to fall from the sky in an endless sheet, fat droplets stinging the skin of the warriors in the field with its force.  Mudslides form quickly, and the warrior who Thor is pounding on slips in the mud as he tries to get away. Thor roars and beats him harder, his bones crunching underneath Mjolnir’s head.

“Thor, you have to stop!” Sif tries again.  

“No!” Thor yells, and he slams Mjolnir into the warrior’s body again.  He’s still now, not even trying to get away, but his bones still break and blood pours free when he hits him with Mjolnir.

“Loki lives!  Thor, you must stop this!  Your brother will not be happy if you kill this man…,” she calls, her voice drowned out by the pounding of the rain.  Thor stills in midair, the electricity that is coursing through him making the air crackle. He falls into the mud beside his victim, chest heaving, eyes still glowing.

“Take him to the dungeons,” Thor bellows, and he stalks through the mud towards the palace proper.  Sif and some other warriors go to collect the man, as he is barely clinging to life. Thor pays him absolutely no mind, and for this he will feel a little guilty later on.  But for now, he does not care. Now, he must go to the healers and see for himself that his brother still survives…

Loki is sitting up in his bed when Thor arrives, a Seidrkona tenderly tracing the edges of his wound, her magic a dim glow of yellow and green light against Loki’s bare chest.  He looks to be in pain, but when Thor walks into the room his expression changes, a thin smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He pushes the Seidrkona away, despite her protests.  Thor stays his brother with an outstretched hand.

“Continue to tend to him, please,” he addresses the healer, then gives his brother a gentle look.  “Loki, you do not need to pretend with me. I have been stabbed many times as well, and know that it hurts a great deal.”

Loki’s mask of contentment falls away, his lips twisting in a grim line.  “It is most unpleasant,” he says bitterly, and then his eyes flit towards the window, where the rain continues to pound outside.  He sighs, feigning exasperation to mask his fondness. “I see that you are wearing your emotions on your vembrances again, brother.”

“I admit that I lost control,” Thor says carefully, settling into a chair by his brother’s bedside.  The Seidrkona resumes her healing timidly, and Loki’s face twists with pain as his skin is knit back together by the workings of her glam.  “I thought he had killed you.”

“What is become of him?” Loki asks.  Thor bristles, a scowl curling on his lips.

“He has been brought to the dungeons.  It was only by Sif’s doing that I stayed my hand from delivering the killing blow to his maggot-like face,” Thor says.  Even now, just thinking about that foolish warrior makes Mjolnir sing to him. “Loki,” Thor says, and his voice trembles earnestly, “he shot you from the sky like you were a common ruff!  I have little doubt that any man could be so idiotic, not to think twice about shooting down  _ any _ flying creature within the walls of Asgard.”

Loki frowns.  “You think he shot me on purpose?”  He grimaces when the healer delivers a particularly powerful burst of energy to his chest, and he bares his teeth at her like an angry vargr wolf.  She looks unfazed; this particular Seidrkona has tended to the princes’ health for many centuries, and is much skilled in dealing with Loki’s quick temper.  She simply tuts at him and pats his cheek, and Loki gracefully tilts his chin and turns his attention back to Thor. “I cannot say it is not a possibility. You know as well as I that we both have enemies of plenty in the court.  Myself, even more so than you…”

“Justice will be brought upon him,” Thor says, puffing his chest out boorishly and letting his gaze flicker down to the healing wound on Loki’s chest.  The deep impalement will probably leave a nasty scar on his brother’s otherwise unblemished skin. “The Allfather and myself will see to it, personally.”

Loki sniffs.  “I’m sure of it,” he drawls.  He looks out the window wistfully.  “I am feeling exceedingly bitter, though.  I won’t be able to take to the skies again after this.”

“No, Loki,” Thor insists, reaching for his brother’s hand and offering a tight squeeze.  The healer does not even blink at the affectionate display, though Loki eyes Thor with scrutiny.  “Do not allow this incident to fill you with fear. You will fly again, and you will be safe. I will not allow this to ever happen again!”

“Thor you oaf, I am not afraid,” Loki sighs, and his gaze shifts to the chair at the foot of his bed.  There, his falcon cloak rests, but it is shredded in places and soaked with blood. It is ruined. Loki gazes at it morosely.  “The cloak is ruined. I am sorry, Thor.”

“I will get you another,” Thor says, and Loki’s eyes glow when he looks up at his brother.  Thor bends down and kisses his knuckles. “I am just glad you are alive.”

Loki smiles at last, this time genuine, and he turns his palm to cup Thor’s cheek.  “You sentimental idiot,” he mutters, his voice trembling with emotion. Thor smiles at him, resisting the very strong urge to lean forward and kiss his beautiful brother, and fuck him into the hospital bed.  “Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me?”

“The fool who shot that arrow at your heart surely regrets the attempt. I smashed his head with Mjolnir so many times, he probably doesn’t even remember what a bow and arrow is.”

Loki laughs and smiles.  He drops his hand from Thor’s scheek and stretches lazily, looking to his healer with shining eyes.  “Agneta, will you leave us for a moment? I would like to kiss my brother now.”

The Seidrkona leaves without a word, but her sharp eyes glance towards Thor with the utmost scrutiny as she exits the room.  Blushing, Thor does the only thing he knows and allows Loki to pull him down into his bed, and smash their lips together. And rutting against his brother in the hospital ward of the palace cannot be the worst way to end such a terrible, frantic day afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I had meant to post that Loki was alive last night, but it got cut off. Turns out for the better, because I wrote an extra three pages instead... Lol. i hope you liked it! Please comment!


End file.
